1. Field of Invention
A feed bin with a lateral discharging auger chute is used for the deliver of a bulk particulate feed, the bin including a hopper in which feed is held defining a lower taper floor forming a lower opening which directs the contents by a horizontal auger positioned within the lower opening into a horizontal chute where the particulate feed is dispensed. The feed bin with an auger is a component part of an overall system for the deliver and exchange of bulk feed through storage and exchange bins for the convenience and used by ranchers and bulk feed distributors.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or general purpose. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present stackable bulk feed storage bins, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
Prior art bulk feed devices located for sale or being held under prior art patent do not provide stackable containers nor are they of a profile capable of transport in the bed of a standard pickup. They also do not have the ability to provide a user with other appliances and contemplated with the bin being the only required portable components within a feed distribution system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,787 to Clark, a feed bin is disclosed having a upper hinged lid, a lower slide plate below a tapered bin and an inner grate assembly to break up clumps in the feed product. It is intended for use suspended from a corral fence by a rear clip or wall of a horse trailer. It is not intended for use in a stacked or multiple unit assembly. Clark is also provided in a design patent, issued under U.S. patent Ser. No. 435,706.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,833 to Runyon, a pickup bed mounted feed distribution device presents an elongated box or hopper with a tapered bottom bin supplying a lower side distribution auger with a granular content for distribution into fee troughs. The Runyon bin comprises an upper lid which is opened for the introduction of feed into the bin, a lower frame supporting the bin bottom and auger above the bed of the pickup, and a side chute which is hinged to be folded up for transport and down during auger active distribution of the feed content. It is a single stack apparatus and is transported on a flat be trailer or pickup, being attached to and integrated upon the transport vehicle.